A favor
by JadedLogic
Summary: Seras asks for Pips help to make Integra jealous. F/F


"Pip I have a favor to ask…."

"What is it my mignotte?"

She shifted uncomfortably, it wasn't right to ask him but nothing else was working.

" I need you to kiss me in front of Sir Integra."

"Quoi?!"

"I need to know if she has any feelings for me...Please."

Pip studied her pleading expression.

"Are you sure zis is how you want to find out?"

"She hasn't caught on to any of my passes Pip. This is a last resort. "

"Perhaps we should practice first?"he smirked giving her a charming little smile.

She couldn't help laughing.

"No, I think not. Once is enough, you know how I feel about men."

"Yes so you've said...I hope zis works out then for your sake."

"Me too Pip. "

She made sure Integra would stumble across them, timing it so she would see them as she made her way to her office.

"It needs to believable Pip..."

"That won't be a problem." he smirked.

She was starting to reconsider this now.

"Pip, please don't read into this. My feelings only go as far friends."

"Yes I know but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the moment."

She fought off a sigh only Pip was going to enjoy this.

She heard a door open down the hall and immediately latched onto him taking him by surprise.

"Somebody is coming." She whispered moving into his lap. He quickly returned the kiss, placing his hands on top of her rear. There was heat behind his kiss but it didn't stir anything inside of her, not the way Integra could.

The steps were nearing them and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, drawing out a groan from him. Pip was getting all sorts of worked up.

She could feel his manhood already pressing against her. She Ignored it, straining to hear what was happening behind them. All she could hear was the pounding of Pip's pulse and breath.

She heard something, a breath of surprise maybe but it was hard to tell. She ground her hips into him for good measure and he grabbed a handful of her rear.

Oh how she wished this was Integra beneath her…

Before she knew it a pair of hands were pulling her off of Pip.

"Seras what the hell are you doing?"

"Pip." She responded licking her lips.

There was an anger in Integra's eyes but she had hoped to see more.

"Yes, I see that, what I meant by that is what the hell are you doing that here for? Take these activities elsewhere."

She knitted her brow, saddened by Integra's reaction. Maybe she had it wrong, maybe Integra didn't feel the same way. Or maybe she needed another push.

She straightened out her skirt and pulled Pip to his feet.

"Come on Pip let's go to your room."

She felt guilty for doing this to Pip but he agreed to help.

"Hold on."

Integra barked.

"You will do no such thing at the moment, come with me."

She shot Pip an apologetic look and went with Integra.

"I never expected such behavior from you Seras…" Integra started.

"There are many things you don't know about me sir."

Her comment drew a curious gaze. It was as if Integra were allowing herself to finally look at her but Integra looked away just as quickly.

"You know I can't allow the two of you to go on Seras. It's not proper."

"But why?"

"He's human Seras." It was spoken softly and Integra's eyes saddened just a fraction.

"It won't work out for either of you."

Maybe that's why Integra never made a move. She frowned and fought back tears. She would never have her. Integra thought they were for Pip.

"Please Seras...Don't make me out to be the bad guy. You know deep down it would only end in heartache for you. You're immortal."

A lump was forming in her throat now.

"I know you're right…but love is worth it. Isn't it?"

"Is that what you call love Seras?" Integra responded bitterly. "Grinding on a man you've known for no more than a month?"

Integra's anger was growing and her words spiked her own.

"And you know it any better?" she snapped back.

Integra's steely gaze ignited.

"I forbid you to interact with him in such a way any longer."

"Or what?"

She never challenged Integra on anything. She was always obedient and respectful but Integra demanding her not to see him crossed a line.

"Or I will send one of you away." Integra's breathing came heavy with her ire.

"You never liked Pip…" she replied.

Integra stiffened her jaw.

"More reason for you to take my word."

"Do you really think me so incapable of understanding?...I know what will happen if I partner with a human Integra…I'm willing to go through that and cherish the time we have together."

"It doesn't seem right of Pip to ask that of you…"

Integra's anger faded with that. She wouldn't meet her gaze, it was cast down, looking anywhere but at her.

"Love is sacrifice…" she replied and she could see Integra's downcast eyes shimmering. It was the first real emotion other than anger she saw on her leader's face. She felt guilty for making it happen.

"If that is how you feel then It would be wrong of me to keep you two apart...do as you wish Seras." Integra made for her office door, signaling the end of their conversation but she didn't want it to end this way.

"I don't love him." Integra barely paused in her movements but it was enough for her to notice.

"My feelings for him extend no more than friendship."

Integra turned back.

"That was quite the way to show that Seras."

"I just wanted to feel something again..."

Integra didn't know what to think. She saw it in her eyes, and the unsure way of how she stood in her doorway.

"I understand Seras. If you ever want to talk my door is open…"

Integra was offering her an ear? It was a start she supposed.

"Thank you sir."

Integra nodded and disappeared behind the door. This hadn't gone how she imagined it would.


End file.
